


An Unsound Soul

by symmetricallywholocked



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Dark, Drabble, Manga Spoilers, Post-Anime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 11:23:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6114955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/symmetricallywholocked/pseuds/symmetricallywholocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What REALLY happened after the end of Soul Eater.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unsound Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Thought of this the other day and decided to write it down. Leave comments/kudos!  
> P.S. Still new at this, don't hate.

"Well, at least we can celebrate that the Kishin's gone now, right?" Liz said happily.

"We can't be too happy," Kid replied, much to the annoyance of his weapon. "People still inhabit this world. There will always be more evil to face. We were able to scrape through this time because of Maka. But sooner or later another Kishin will rise up."

"It'll be okay," Maka said calmly, surprising the shinigami. "When it does come, we'll be there. Besides, there's a lot more to people than evil thoughts and bad deeds. There's bravery. Everybody has that. Right in here." Maka thumped a fist against her chest.

* * *

 

"Kid? You coming?" Black Star asked the reaper as the teenagers began to head towards the academy.

"You guys go on ahead. I'll catch up," Kid replied, looking at the ground. Patty commented that he was probably about to have an OCD attack and all the students quickened their pace, wanting a break from saving the world.

Kid smirked to himself. Those pathetic humans actually thought that they won? That a little girl in pigtails could defeat a demon god? Sure she had destroyed the physical body, but that was only because the reaper snot had weakened him so much. Damn lines of Sanzu.

The soul of the kishin couldn't be so easily broken, not even by this so called bravery. All he had to do was learn to use courage himself, courage through madness, and then no one would stand in his way.

Kid reached his hand through his own chest and pulled out a blue soul with three white lines. "Sorry brother," he said. "Only room for one reaper in here." He crushed the soul in his hand.

Dusting his hands off, a grin formed on the face of the son of Lord Death. His eyes flashed red as he heard Kid's friends call for him.

"Come on Kid!" Soul shouted. "Your dad is gonna want to see you."

_Oh I want to see him too._

"Coming," the shinigami called, his eyes reverting to gold again.  _I'll just have to be patient._

Asura went to join the others as the remains of Kid's soul scattered in the wind.

_After all, I waited this long. Guess I can wait longer._

 


End file.
